Their Words Mean Nothing
by laura.kingery
Summary: So..... I made this one shot for my best friend in the whole world Lindsey. I hope you enjoy it : R/R! Rated T just to be safe lol


Who would've thought that in the toughest time we were facing that we could've found love? Well, I guess that could be a lot of people, but I know _**I **_never thought I would fall in love, and definitely not with _**him**_. I mean yeah, we were both pure bloods, 5th years, and everything. But, he was a Slytherin, and I was a Gryffindor. He was the Slytherin Prince, and I was just another Gryffindor girl. Granted, I was friends with the Golden Trio, the Weasley twins, and many other Gryffindors, but I wasn't anything special. And yet, we fell in love. I suppose you're wondering what in the God's wide world I'm talking about. I'm talking about how I, Lindsey Nicole Adams, fell in love with Draco Malfoy.

I rushed around to grab my suitcase and my owl. Like the previous years I was running late to meet the Weasley's for the last week of summer. I stayed at their house for the last week of summer since my first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They were old family friends. And Fred, George, and I were thick as theves for as long as I can remember. Now I'm entering my 5th year, and like I said, I'm late. I ran down the stairs, at least as fast as you can with a suitcase and an owl cage. "Bye mum. Bye dad. I love you! I promise I'll write every other week." I said, hugging each of them. "Bye darling. Have a good time! We'll miss you!"My mum and dad said. "I'll miss you too!"I said stepping into the fireplace. I grabbed some floo powder. "The Burrow!" I said, releasing the powder. A flash of green, and then the oh so familiar living room came to my view. "Lindsey! Oh it's so good to see you! You just get more and more beautiful every time I see you!" Mrs. Weasley said giving me a hug. "Thank you. It's great to see you too."I said, returning the hug. "LINDSEY!" I heard the twins yell from behind me. Of course, the next thing I know, I'm being tackled to the ground by my favorite twins in the whole world. "AIR!GAH!I CAN'T BREATHE!" I screamed. They laughed and got off of me. Fred held out his hand to help me up. "Thanks." I said. I dusted myself off. They both gave me a good old brother hug. "I missed you guys! It gets so boring without pranking someone every day." I said. They laughed and we began walking upstairs to their room. 'Just like old times.' I thought with a smile

Today we had to leave for the train. I woke up early to take a shower and get ready. By 7:30 a.m. we were all ready to leave. We filed into the car and set off toward the train station

We made it to the train station at around 9. We rushed to the platform, said our goodbyes, and boarded the train. I went to find Harry, Ron, and Hermione, but I ran into someone. "Watch where you're going, Adams!" came the voice of Draco Malfoy. "Whatever."I said, trying to push past him. Unfortunately, he was a lot stronger than I was. He pushed me against the wall. I tried to avoid contact but he grabbed my face, and made me look at him. "You're not going anywhere until you apologize." He said. I stayed quiet and just stared at him. Before I knew it our faces were nearing each other. "Lindsey?" I heard Harry yell. "Let her go, Malfoy!" Hermione yelled. Malfoy released his hold on me. Harry, Ron, and Hermione rushed toward me. "Are you alright?" they asked. "Y-yea. I think so." I stammered. "That stupid git's gonna pay." Ron said. "Leave him alone, Ron. He's not worth your time." I said, getting up. We walked to the train compartment where they had chosen to sit. I was silent for the rest of the ride. Frequently I would think about when our faces were so close, like we were going to kiss. 'But that's stupid! Malfoy hates me! Why would he want to kiss me?' I would think. That was reasonable. But for some reason, part of me wished we would've kissed. I sighed. 'It's gonna be a _long_ year.' I thought.

Now it's January. Things were worse than they'd ever been at Hogwarts. This lady from the Ministry of Magic named Dolores Umbridge, had come and taken over! We weren't learning how to defend ourselves form dark magic in the time that we needed it most. Voldemort was on the rise. Yes, I did believe that Harry was right, I mean, how could I not? Granted, I would've thought that his mind was just playing tricks on him, if it weren't the fact that Cedric had been killed. I mean, Harry wouldn't make that kind of thing up! Also, seeing as Umbridge wouldn't teach us D.A.D.A. Harry was teaching us. We called it Dumbledore's Army. We would meet in the Room Of Requirements to train. We of course had to use somewhere secret so Umbridge wouldn't find us. And to add to the all the crap, Draco and I avoided each other like the same sides of a magnet, so I couldn't figure out what that moment on the train meant. I was now in the library, studying for the upcoming exams. It was getting late so I decided to go back to the common room. I started for the staircase, but I'd been pulled back. I tried to scream but a hand clamped over my mouth. "Ssh! I don't feel like getting detention at the moment, thank you!" a familiar voice whispered. "D-Draco?" I asked. "Ye- Did you call me Draco?" he asked confused. "Yea. Um. Do you think you could let me go?" I asked looking down at his hand wrapped around my waist. "Oh, err, yea. S-sorry." He stuttered. It was odd hearing him stutter, seeing as he was always so sure of himself. "What did you want anyway?" I asked. He sighed. "I can't exactly tell you, I'd have to show you." He said. "U-um. O-okay?"I said. He leaned forward. It felt like years before I realized our lips were touching. I kissed back. It was a small and shy kiss, something you definitely wouldn't expect from Draco Malfoy. When he pulled away he rested his forehead on mine. "I've been wanting to do that since the train." He said with a small chuckle. My eyes widened. 'I was right!YES!' It took every ounce of will in my body to not begin jumping up and down for joy at that moment. "Me too." I said. He kissed me again. This time it was more passionate. He wrapped one arm around my waist, and the other cupped my face. We broke for air. "Now, there's only one thing left." He said. "What's that?" I asked. "Will you be mine?" I laughed. "Do you really have to ask?"

After the war, Draco and I were married. No, I wasn't happy when I found out he was a Death Eater, but I knew that he didn't really have a choice. And I stuck by him through the whole time. I loved him too much to let him go. It took my friends a really long time to get used to the fact that we were dating, but they supported me as long as I was happy. And Lord knows that I was.


End file.
